Clown
's Theatre is where you spawn along with the Mime.]] A nona arte do honk. Vocé sera o encarregado de entreter a estação então siga 3 regras(Que eu mesmo fiz pra ser um palhaço exemplar) As trés regras pra ser um palhaço exemplar 1 Tenha seus limites. 2 Faça piadas e pegadinhas sem perder a graça nem nada e não faça várias vezes. 3 Pense bem antes de fazer a piada ou brincar com alguem. São bons conselhos que devem de ajudar a fazer seu trabalho.Então caso não tiver piadas ou pegadinhas passeie pela estação ou faça alguma coisa ou talvez fique no seu teatro pesquisando por algumas piadas. License to HONK Nope, it is not a license to be a shit. Remember, you are still bound to rule one, as in don't be a dick. When in doubt, ask yourself: "Are you irrevocably fucking with someone's round (killing, stealing, incapacitating, etc.)?" If yes: don't do it. You'll probably get robusted and banned. If no: you're probably fine. Pranks This is where the bad clowns are separated from the real ones! Pranks can range from anything from harmless honks to the head to throwing random banana peels (usually people hate you for this most of all) all over the hallways, or even spamming prayers to the Honkmother for a H.O.N.K.-mech because those assholes don't have bananium so they could make you one. If you are really out of ideas and on the verge of being so bored that you'll soon resort to just being a dick, here's a few things a good Clown can do to entertain the crew: * Tell bad jokes and puns nonstop * Hold two horns (okay one can be duck) and rapidly switch hands while spamming the use key to dualhonk * Ride wheeled chairs with fire extinguishers * Wear cardboard suit and helmet and be a clownborg, beep boop honk * Wear pirate outfit and be a pirateclown, yarr scurvy (+ other outfits and roleplay) * Bolt open the costume storage for the entire crew to use * Build a Clown-Mart in the Vacant Office * Insert donuts into people's pockets * Attack Heads of Staff with the laser tag gun * Create newsfeed channels and put out outrageous and slightly offensive accusations against people, along with photos * Get/pretend to be a random new job, and be terrible/amazing at that job * Write obscenities right outside the brig and get dog piled by security * Hide photocopies of your ass around the station Power Both you and the Mime spawn in the Theatre and have access to all the costumes inside. If the round goes on long enough, someone may be demented fun-loving enough to build to you a H.O.N.K.-mech. This mech even make squeaky sounds when it moves instead of those awful clomping noises of other mechs. Make sure to attach the 'HoNkER BlAsT 5000' to it, for EXTREME HONKING! Honk! Honk Honking is how you get your work done. If you honk a honk honk then honk up the honk, well you'll have a doozy of a honk on your honk to wash off. Equipment You get the clown suit, a bike horn, clown stamp (for approving monkey crates) clown mask (which works like a gas mask), a special two-toned clown crayon so you can start writing naughty words all over the escape arm or eating it like a giant honking baby, a banana, and your slippery PDA. Your PDA can infect people's PDAs with a virus that makes it randomly honk, and possibly do other things? Who knows, HONK! Job Difficulty Very little, but some people might want to kill you just for being the Clown. HONK! Pennywise Time Remember that time you were terrified by a clown when you were small? Well, this is the reason why. As a traitor, while you could possible be just funny as hell and hope people won't kill you (like using the camo projector set to "banana"), you should learn how to robust or how to break and enter! Just have fun and relax, and honk while you betray people! If all else fails, get a Circular Saw and a Welding Helmet and kill people who slip on your banana peels (the scare factor is pretty high). Category:Cargos